dead_soldier_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Trivia
This is trivia for the Dead Soldier Island show. *The show was only meant to be one season long and consist of random Jason Statham adventures. This was all changed when Derrick Zoolander, the award winning Emo voice actor, wanted to get a part in the show, essentially stretching the show to three seasons. *The Serpent Cult turning into allies was actually planned differently. It was actually only (insert_name_here) and Curry Man who became allies, while Brit Guy and Jacktheass were still enemies. The latter two were meant to die straight away after (inh) and Curry Man had formed an alliance with Statham, while the allied Serpent Cult members were meant to die in the Chrisrobbo house assault. *It takes more than 15 people to animate one episode. *Bernie M. specifically made Derrick's power to be ass hair, to symbolize the typical emo hair, which objectively looks like shit. *The Jessterman was originally meant to appear in Season 3, as a testicle hunting Bounty Hunter. He would carve his names into the testicles of the people he killed. This was scrapped because Bernie M. thought the show would turn immature. *Jason Statham was offered a role to voice himself, but had to turn it down for other commitments. *The F.D.U.K were meant to be small in number. In Season 2, the only members were going to be Hano, Josh, Derrick, Tom Kane and Chrisrobbo. More characters were added in to add a touch of variety. In Season 3, Bernie M. wanted there to be a huge lack of focus on the F.D.U.K and more focus on the aliens, meaning that no new F.D.U.K characters were going to be added. Bernie realised this was stupid and added more, after thinking about it. *Bernie M. kept a McFlurry next to him while animating to give him inspiration. *The climatic battle in the final episode of Dead Soldier Island was meant to be more climatic. The rumor is that Statham and Hano were to turn into giants and have a Godzilla like battle. This was scrapped because Bernie was feeling lazy at the time. *Bernie M. based most of the island creatures on things he saw when he took PCP. *XeniXeni was meant to be Season 3's main villain in the 2nd half, but after the voice actor Josh Gravestone left, it was cut and Hano was back as a full villain. *Stallone was meant to appear at the end of Season 3, along with Kurt Russell and Al Pacino. Why this never happened is a mystery. *Season 3 was meant to have 3 endings with hugely different outcomes, but this never happened because Bernie M. is a lazy cunt. *The Batmen in the Chrisrobbo house assault were meant to sound like Christian Bale's Batman voice, but this never happened for no reason. *Bernie M. claims that the show was mainly inspired by films like Taxi Driver, Citizen Kane, Thief, The Wild Bunch and Boyz In The Hood. The Boyz In The Hood homages are very self-evident, as every black character on the show slightly looks like Ice Cube. *Many lawsuits were filed against Bernie M. It was found out that the music he used on the show was not actually his. He just stole them from Youtube. *The Serpent Cult cave has finally appeared in Dead Soldier Island Z, since first appearing in Season 1. It was also shown in Season 3, but only in a flashback driven narrative. *Contrary to popular belief, the island was named 'Dead Soldier Island' before any soldiers actually died on it.